The Black Rose Of Konoha
by MIKOMAIDEN
Summary: when sakura gets a mission at a brothel to search for information she fines herself with more than she would ever have imagined! [itaxsaku and others prolly] PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Rose of Konoha.**

disclaimer: i do not own naruto!! but i wish i did. 'cuz if i did itachi-sama and sasuke-kun would be all myyyyne!!! ( ) but sadly it is not mine (yettt! just u wait kishim0t0!) but thats just a matter of time, yo. sasuke will be my squishy sometime!! anyway (-ω-;;) time to go on to the story!! I hope you all like it becuz i spent a lot of my time on it so far instead of studying 4 school. my mom got sooooo maaaadd!! n e way, here it issss. please R&R!!!!!

---

_Sakura did not know what she was doing when she arrived at the stone county brothel-- she was sent on a speciel mission by the hokage to say by herself because she was strong enough on her own. Naruto was off training now, hoping to succeed in his effort to get rid of kyuubi and sasuke had retuned to the leaf village after a long and tiring fight against orochimaru. she and Naruto had helped him remember who he was and how life was more important than persuing his brother for the rest of his life._

_He had said he would stay in konoha so long as they promised not to leave him. she knew she couldn't, because it was like old times again. he and naruto had become jounin together by seventeen, and although sasuke did not want to become hokage like naruto-- they were still very good rivals._ _she had just completed her jonin exam a few weeks ago and was still working to help tsunede with her business. the woman refused to let herself age and sakura always wondered how she managed to look so young. 'one day I gotta get that secret from her!' she thought, reminding herself where she was dressed in a long silk gown in pink with yellow-gold sakura petal patterns over the front, it had a long cut up the side of her outer thigh that she really really didn't like because it showed the fishnet stockings naruto had told her to wear beneath it.__the sleeves were very long and drapedover her sides, but she had wire workedi n to the hem if she needed it for ninja duty. the neckline was cut low and showed a decent amount of her pert, round breasts-- because she was in a brothel and she needed to look the part of a courtisan._

_her long pink hair was pulled up in to a ponty tail at the back, with a red and yellow scrunchie. she had clips on the side ot keep her bangs back, although some of the hair sliped free and she had to tuck it behind her ear nervously. the long tail swayed as she walked, and she picked up a tray of tea to deliver to the table she was working.__her job was to find the man from the stone village who had stolen the secret scrooll from sand a few weeks ago during the festival. she had gone to it alone only to hear the ruckus_ _and see the blue-haired ninja girl run away with it just as the fireworks had gome off._ _apparently there was a large group working against konoha and sand together, and it was her job to find the informants here who regulared the place to see just what if anything was going on._

_"tips are five dollars" she said boardly, blowing at the bangs in front of her face as she leaned in past the curtain to set down the tray. she was shocked to see the black and red cloak and her jade eyes widened only a little bit. 'oh my god it is itachi uchiha' she thought, 'oh my god what do I do?'_ _the uchiha did not seem to care about her at first, red eyes flickered to her. "I wanted dango." he said, and kisame who was sitting next to him seemed upset because his joke was not heard by itachi._

_"I will get some for you sir" said sakura._

_"you look familiar" he ssaid, squinting at her for a second._

_"must be your imagination" she said before quickly pulling away, looking startled. 'oh my god, this wasnt supposed to happen!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG SO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THAT FOR SO LONG OO;;;!!!! n.n i just had real life to deal w/, lol!!1 nn thank you all for the reviews youve given me so far, wow oh wow two hole reviews!!! TT i haet homewurk... it takes away from my fanfic time, roflmao!! and well enjoy!!!**

**until next chapter, mikomaiden!!!**

* * *

Sakura laid back on her pillow thinking about what had happened throughout the day…. uchiha itachi had come to the brathol and oh wow, she hadnt expected any of that to happen…. she sighed, all of her confused thoughts fillin hger mind...

'oh my god' she thought, distractly, her hert beating so qucikyl in her chest... 'that rlly wasnt supposd to happen!'

she sighed and let the thoughts fill her mind.

_!: flashback :!_

"tips are five dollars" she said boredly, blowing at the bangs in front of her face as she leaned in past the curtain to set down the tray. she was shocked to see the black and red cloak and her jade eyes widened only a little bit. 'oh my god it is Itachi Uchiha' she thought, 'oh my god what do I do?' the Uchiha did not seem to care about her at first, red eyes flickered to her. "I wanted dango." he said, and Kisame who was sitting next to him seemed upset because his joke was not heard by Itachi.

"I will get some for you sir," said Sakura.

"You look familiar," he said, squinting at her for a second.

"Must be your imagination" she said before quickly pulling away, looking startled. 'oh my god, this wasnt supposed to happen!'

"No... im sure ive seen you around before..." he paused, seeming thoughtful for a second before sending a look towards the scary shark-nin beside him... kisame grinned a grin full of sharky white fangs, looking over sakuras backside approvingly; she certainly was a fine female, and he envied Itachi just a little bit because she would probably end up spending the night with him instead. 'oh well,' he thought, taking a sip of tea, 'maybe next time... itachi better leave her alive long ennough for me to get a piece, though.'

Sakura could only hear them becyas she focused chakra into her ears and could hear them through that-- she went to fetch them their stuff and sat down at the table, knees folded gracefully under her. Sakura really was the best for this sort of job. She was startlingly beautiful, agile and graceful-- everything a kunoichi should be and everything some kunoichi wanted to be. Yes, Sakura was envied; envied for her looks, her skill and control over her chakra.

She was glad that itachi had dropped how she had reminded him of someone. really relieved, holy cats she was. there was always a chance he could remember her from that day just so so many years ago... when she was ten and the sun still shined overhead, she was still girlish and innocent and not ... working in such a place like this. Places like that. When they were children, oh yes, Itachi and Sakura secretly met up and played... they played chess, mostly, Itachi startled by such a beauty with such a brain to go with her looks.

Sakrua herself was really surprised to know that the uchiha prodigy had a heart. everyone talked about how cold he was to everyone, how quiet he was... but it never bothered her, it was actually really nice sort of while everyone else, the entire world was always so loud and obnoxious she didnt have to say a word more than needed with itachi. itachi... have you forgotten me over the years? Sakura sighed ruefully, then, an expression of mourning on her face before being whisked away so easily with a smile. she's always been smiling.

ever since that day. when itachi had killed his clan... oh, he was so dreamy-- intelligent, smart and handsom, what more could a girl want. really, now. someone who would always listen... itachi was so sensitive. he always would listen to her problems, before a week before the day where he'd killed the clan. On that last time she saw him he had smirked at her and kissed her forcefully, they were both young but the uchiha prodigy seemed somewhat more experienced in such matters.

"Miss," The Uchiha's voice roused her from her stroll down memory lane, she looked up from the tea cup she held in her hands and smiled. "I'd like to take you for the night."

Sakura tried to cover her shock with a smile, a nod; it worked. "Hai." _what... this wasnt supposed to happen... what what ok ok oh my god..._ sakura thought to herself, panicking a lot inside but managing to stay calm outside. _What do I do?!?!!!_  
**  
heehee, leavin u all hanging here!!! R&R, PLZ!!!**


End file.
